The Chen et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,547 discloses that the impact resistance and crystallization velocity of polyalkylene terephthalates are improved significantly by blending a minor amount of a segmented polyesteramide with the polyalkylene terephthalates. However, there are engineering plastic applications for which it would be desirable to have polyalkylene terephthalates blends having even greater impact resistance.